A Distance
by aniranzracz
Summary: Ada jarak di antara kita bukan berarti aku harus berada berkilo-kilo meter darimu -NewFic from aniranzracz. DraMione. TBC. Mind to RnR? Thank youuuu! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A Distance**

_Ada jarak di antara kita bukan berarti aku harus berada berkilo-kilo meter darimu _

_Selasa, 2 April 2013_

Seluruh karakter milik JK Rowling. Saya tidak menerima keuntungan apa pun

For someone

-ooo-

**Draco**

Apakah ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mengganggu si Semak itu?

Walaupun dia cerdas—dengan berat hati kuakui itu—tapi dia juga amat mudah dijahili atau diganggu. Cukup sembunyikan tugasnya—atau sekedar bersiul saat ia membaca—maka kau telah berhasil mengganggunya.

Rasanya gembira ketika dia berteriak marah. Seperti saat ini.

"Malfoooooyyyy!" jeritnya keras. Hahaha, dasar Berang-berang.

Aku membalasnya, dengan gaya yang kubuat-buat seperti seorang wanita. "Ih, Grangeeeer!"

Hahaha!

.

.

**Hermione**

Tidak ada kata 'tidak perang' dalam kamusku… jika aku sedang berada dalam Asrama Ketua Murid bersama Malfoy.

Ada-ada saja yang dia buat untuk menggangguku dan mengajakku perang! Menyembunyikan tugasku, bukuku, tongkatku… mengejekku dengan olokan seperti 'Berang-berang'… atau bahkan dengan sembarangan kentut di depanku! Iya, kentut… kau tidak salah baca kalau anak dari Mrs. Malfoy yang perfeksionis dan anggun kentut sembarangan….

Kadang aku berusaha diam saja, tapi jika dia mulai keterlaluan maka aku akan meledak.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan tugas Transfigurasi-ku?!" teriakku kesal. Lagi-lagi dia 'menelan' tugasku!

"Di mana saja boleh kok, Granger," ujarnya kalem. Tanpa dosa. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Tanpa tahu rasa panik yang kualami. Tanpa mengerti apa pun. "Di hatimu juga bisa."

"Dasar!" seruku sambil membolak-balikkan bantal di sofa dan mengacak-acak isi lemari dekat perapian. "Potong sepuluh angka dari Slytherin!"

"Sepuluh angka juga dari Gryffindor!"

"Sepuluh angka lagi dari Slytherin!"

"Sepuluh angka lagi dari Gryffindor!"

Kalau sudah begini, tinggal Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Slughorn yang mengomel tanpa henti.

.

.

**Draco**

Aku mengambil 10 pelajaran untuk NEWT. Kurang lebih sama dengan si Granger.

Dan untuk 10 pelajaran yang merontokkan rambut tersebut, waktu yang kugunakan untuk belajar juga sama dengan waktu yang harusnya digunakan oleh Granger. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia belajar tiga ratus kali lipat lebih banyak dariku.

Pagi hari sebelum kami berebut kamar mandi, dia membaca buku Ramuan. Siang hari kalau aku mampir di Asrama Ketua Murid, dia membaca buku tentang Hak-Hak Makhluk Sihir. Setelah pelajaran usai dia membaca tentang Kehidupan Muggle, sebelum tidur dia membaca tentang Mantra-Mantra Sihir Paling Sulit, dan ketika bosan dia membaca buku-buku semacam Sejarah Hogwarts.

Aku saja yang hanya melihatnya membaca sampai pusing sendiri.

Tapi kepintarannya tidak naik-naik juga. Hei, jangan kira aku sedang meledeknya. Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, oke?

Setelah kelas Ramuan disibukkan dengan tugas membuat salah satu ramuan paling sulit yang pernah diciptakan, Slughorn akhirnya mengumumkan siapa murid terbaik yang mampu membuat ramuan tersebut.

"Selamat, Draco!" seru Slughorn sambil menyalamiku erat-erat.

Aku nyengir lebar. Lewat ujung mataku kulirik Granger.

Tak pernah kulihat wajahnya semerah itu. _Well_, dunia ini bukan milikmu saja, Granger….

.

.

**Hermione **

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Aku harus belajar sekarang. Dan belajar sebentar lagi. Dan belajar beberapa jam lagi. Dan belajar besok. Dan belajar besoknya lagi. Pokoknya setiap waktu aku harus belajar.

Tragedi Malfoy yang mengalahkanku dalam bidang Ramuan adalah yang pertama… sekaligus yang terakhir! Kalau aku sampai membiarkannya mengalahkanku lagi… aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri!

"Sedang apa, Granger?" tanya Malfoy riang. "Berusaha mengambil posisiku?"

Diam saja, Hermione. Diam saja. Ayo mulai baca buku Ramuan ini.

Tapi Musang Pirang itu tetap mengoceh, "Mau berusaha sampai jungkir balik pun, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil posisiku. Aku yang akan menjadi murid terpintar di kelas Slughorn, kau tahu?"

Diam. Cukup diam, Mione. Biarkan dia selonjoran di sofa sambil mengoceh sampai mulutnya berbusa dan akhirnya predikat murid tepintar Ramuan yang diberikan Slughorn bisa kembali padamu!

.

.

**Draco**

Bosan juga kalau Granger hanya belajar.

Setiap aku bangun, tidak ada lagi rutinitas rebutan kamar mandi. Karena dia sudah mandi dan duduk manis di sofa Ruang Rekreasi sambil membaca buku. Setiap aku ada di Asrama, tidak ada lagi perang mantra, atau bahkan kegiatan mengoloknya.

Karena dia mengabaikanku.

"Granger?" panggilku. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Hm?"

Membalas panggilanku saja tidak. Dia hanya bergumam! Sungguh membosankan. Tidak kusangka menang di bidang Ramuan berarti kehilangan hiburan dalam hidup!

.

.

**Hermione**

_Dear Hermione…_

_Maaf baru menulis surat padamu. Kami sibuk, karena Shacklebolt menugasi kami banyak hal. Menjadi Auror pada saat jaman Voldemort baru saja runtuh ternyata benar-benar menguras tenaga dan waktu kami. _

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kabar kami berdua di sini baik-baik saja. Kami sedang ada di Albania, untuk tugas rahasia (maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahumu, namanya juga rahasia). Walaupun kami jauh, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. _

_Sekali lagi, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana rasanya satu kamar dengan Malfoy? Tidak enak, kan? Makanya, sudah kami bilang, kau ikut saja dengan kami! Jadi Auror… atau Kepala Departemen… terserah kau sajalah, daripada menetap dan tetap belajar di Hogwarts._

_Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari Minerva, murid-murid Hogwarts akan ke Hogsmeade minggu depan? Kebetulan tugas kami sudah selesai tiga hari lagi dan Shacklebolt memberi kami waktu istirahat selama satu minggu. Jadi temui kami di Three Broomstick, oke?_

_Cukup sekian surat kami. Balas secepatnya_.

_Ron dan Harry_

Sudah berapa lama sahabat-sahabatku ini menelantarkanku di Asrama Ketua Murid untuk berperang bersama Malfoy?

.

.

**Draco**

Mataku tidak lepas dari Granger yang masih saja belajar. Dia sudah mandi—demi Merlin, padahal ini masih jam enam pagi—dan sudah berpakaian lengkap juga. Di sampingnya ada segelas susu dan beberapa biskuit cokelat yang tidak ia konsumsi sejak tadi saking sibuknya belajar.

Bahkan aku sempat mengambil dua buah biskuitnya, tanpa ia sadari.

Di tengah-tengah pemandangan yang membosankan tersebut, aku mendengar ketukan di jendela.

Dan burung hantu berwarna hitam legam tampak di balik kaca. Sepucuk surat ada di paruhnya.

"Hei, surat," kataku acuh tak acuh sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Tapi Granger mendahuluiku dalam mengambil surat. Dia sudah lari ke jendela dan mengambil surat tersebut.

"Itu surat apa?" tanyaku ketika dia sibuk membaca surat tersebut.

Dia hanya diam saja. Kuperhatikan… wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya saja biru. Sudah pasti dia tidak pernah makan dan selalu belajar tanpa memperhatikan kesehatannya! Dasar bodoh… aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang—yang katanya—cerdas seperti dia bisa berperilaku bodoh seperti itu.

Setelah membaca surat itu, dia berjalan kembali ke _pantry_, tempatnya belajar sambil menikmati biskuit dan segelas susu yang sebenarnya tidak ia nikmati.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia terjatuh. Pingsan.

Kali ini kepucatan di wajahnya ikut menular di wajahku.

.

.

**Hermione**

Ketika sesuatu yang pahit dipaksa masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku, aku lansung terbatuk. Dan perlahan-lahan, layar hitam yang kulihat berganti dengan pemandangan Madam Pomfrey yang tampak cemas dan Malfoy yang tampak pucat. Malfoy sudah tidak mengenakan jubah tidur Slytherin-nya seperti yang terakhir kali kulihat. Dia mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Uhuk uhuk… ada apa ini?" kataku. Walaupun suaraku kuusahakan senormal mungkin, tetap saja kedengarannya lemas. Entah kenapa.

"Kau pingsan, Miss Granger," ujar Madam Pomfrey cemas sambil menyentuh dahiku. "Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah makan. Dari pemeriksaan yang kulakukan kau juga terlalu lelah, dan selalu beraktivitas dalam keadaan perut yang kosong."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sebelum Madam Pomfrey menyendokkan satu bubur secara paksa ke dalam mulutku—yang langsung kumuntahkan.

Madam Pomfrey cepat mengambil baskom yang mungkin memang disiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku muntah.

"Uhuk uhuk." Aku batuk lagi.

"Astaga Miss Granger," ujar Madam Pomfrey lagi. "Kalau kau tidak bisa memakan makanan ini setelah minum obat itu, berarti aku harus mengambil obat yang satunya lagi. Barusan aku menemukan murid yang seperti ini ketika diberikan obat! Itu artinya, kau sudah sangat lapar! Ayo, kau harus menginap!"

"Tidak!" seruku keras, membuat Madam Pomfrey kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku," kataku tersendat. "Aku tidak ingin menginap. Tolonglah, Madam Pomfrey… banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Hogwarts tidak akan berjalan seperti biasa kalau aku tidak menjalankan tugasku sebagai Ketua Murid. Dan nilaiku akan terganggu… sebentar lagi aku akan NEWT…"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjalani NEWT kalau sedang sakit, Sayang…" keluh Madam Pomfrey sabar.

"Tidak," kataku berusaha kuat. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang makan saja."

Akhirnya, setelah berdebat dan berpikir beberapa detik, Madam Pomfrey mengizinkanku agar tidak tinggal menginap. Ia hanya akan memberikanku beberapa ramuan untuk kesembuhanku. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku harus ke ruanganku."

Aku mengangguk lemas.

"Mister Malfoy," panggil Madam Pomfrey pada Malfoy yang sedari tadi hanya diam di pojokan sambil mengamatiku dengan wajah pucat. "Tolong pastikan _parthner_-mu ini memakan bubur itu."

Malfoy hanya bisa menggeleng cepat.

Lalu Madam Pomfrey keluar dari kamar… Malfoy. Oh, aku baru sadar kalau aku dibaringkan di ranjang Malfoy.

Yang berbau sangat _mint_.

.

.

**Draco**

"Granger," ujarku cepat. "Makan."

Granger, tanpa kusuruh dua kali, langsung mengambil mangkok bubur yang diletakkan di meja dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Dia berkata pelan, "Aku memang akan memakannya. Karena aku harus lanjut belajar."

Merlin! Kapan sih, dia berhenti belajar? Mulai sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan mengalahkan dia lagi dalam setiap mata pelajaran!

Granger memasukkan dua sendok makan bubur langsung ke dalam mulutnya. Dan tidak sampai dua detik dia langsung muntah lagi, dengan baskom yang langsung ia ambil untuk menadahi muntahnya.

Sebenarnya aku punya masalah.

Aku tidak kuat melihat orang muntah. Karena itu, setelah Granger muntah, aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan…

Muntah juga.

.

.

**Hermione**

Sebenarnya merupakan hiburan juga melihat Malfoy terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi karena melihatku muntah. Tidak kusangka bahwa dia, Malfoy yang selama ini selalu sombong tersebut, tidak kuat kalau melihat orang muntah! Hahaha.

Tapi saking tersiksanya aku karena perutku yang tiba-tiba melilit sehabis muntah, aku tidak bisa menikmati hiburan tersebut.

Lalu Madam Pomfrey muncul lagi beberapa menit kemudian, sambil membawa tiga botol ramuan—atau obat yang harus kuminum.

"Mana Mister Malfoy?" tanyanya heran.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Bingung ingin tertawa atau menangis karena perutku sakit.

Lalu Madam Pomfrey meminumkanku salah satu ramuan yang katanya berfungsi agar peminumnya tidak muntah ketika diberikan makanan. Setelah meminum ramuan pahit tersebut aku dipaksa makan satu mangkok bubur nyaris cair, dan meminum ramuan kedua. Ramuan ketiga katanya harus kuminum ketika aku terbangun.

Begitu ramuan kedua melewati kerongkonganku, aku langsung mengantuk. Dan tidak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah, "Jangan sekolah sampai dua hari berikutnya, itu akan berbahaya. Tidur saja… jangan beraktivitas lagi sampai—"

.

.

**Draco**

Hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi padaku adalah ketika Madam Pomfrey memberikanku tiga macam ramuan. Untuk Granger.

Dan Madam Pomfrey tidak memedulikan keadaanku yang baru saja muntah-muntah.

"Mister Malfoy," katanya tegas. "Ramuan ini harus diberikan kepada Miss Granger ketika dia terbangun. Lalu berikan ramuan yang ini kalau dia muntah setelah berusaha memakan bubur, dan ramuan yang ini kalau dia terbangun dan kalau dia muntah lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap perutku yang rasanya dingin.

"Setiap hari aku akan membawakan bubur ke sini," ujar Madam Pomfrey sebelum meninggalkan Asrama Ketua Murid. "Untuk Miss Granger. Dan sekarang biarkan Miss Granger istirahat, dia akan tidur mungkin sampai malam nanti, atau mungkin malah besok. Kau bisa pergi belajar dulu, aku akan menaruh ramuan yang harus ia minum setelah bangun di samping mejanya beserta dengan cara penggunaan ramuan tersebut."

Tidak. Harus merawat Granger? Mimpi apa aku semalam?

.

.

**Hermione **

Awalnya aku mengira aku hanya tertidur beberapa menit. Karena aku terbangun ketika matahari sudah muncul—aku melihatnya melalui jendela kamar Malfoy.

Setelah melihat ramuan yang harus kuminum setelah aku bangun sekaligus cara pemakaiannya, aku langsung meminum ramuan tersebut. Aku ingin cepat sembuh, aku harus belajar lagi.

Oh, aku tidak muntah lagi. Aku sudah bisa menelan ramuan ini.

Lalu iseng kulirik jam. Sudah jam tujuh pagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekolah, tapi karena Madam Pomfrey tidak mengizinkanku, aku tidak berani. Itu akan berbahaya.

Aku berjalan ke luar kamar Malfoy. Hendak membuat segelas susu cokelat hangat dan roti bakar di _pantry_. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lapar. Mungkin wajar saja, mengingat aku selalu mengganti waktu makanku dengan belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

Baru saja aku keluar, tiba-tiba aku melihat Malfoy, tertidur di sofa.

Mengingat sekarang sudah jam tujuh, aku langsung membangunkannya. "Malfoy…"

Tapi Malfoy masih pulas.

Dan karena perutku semakin ganas, aku memutuskan makan dulu. Aku berjalan ke _pantry, _yang terletak membelakangi sofa. Aku bergegas membuat cokelat panas dan roti bakar.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk.

Aku berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu lukisan, pintu masuk Asrama Ketua Murid.

Dan betapa kagetnya Madam Pomfrey melihatku.

"Miss Granger! Kenapa tidak istirahat? Mana Mister Malfoy?"

Aku melirik Malfoy dengan ujung mataku. Malfoy masih tertidur pulas, dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur yang menetes di sudut mulutnya.

"Mister Malfoy!" seru Madam Pomfrey marah.

.

.

**Draco**

Aku baru saja bermimpi sedang berjemur di pantai. Sebelum ikan hiu tiba-tiba meloncat dari laut dan langsung memakanku hidup-hidup.

Lalu aku terbangun. Dan mendapati Madam Pomfrey yang sedang marah ada di hadapanku.

"Mister Malfoy, sekarang sudah jam tujuh!" seru Madam Pomfrey meledak. "Dan kenapa kau membiarkan Miss Granger bangun dari tempat tidurnya? Perutnya belum cukup stabil!" Lalu Madam Pomfrey beralih ke Granger sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur. "Miss Granger, sudah minum ramuan yang kuberikan? Jika sudah silakan makan bubur ini. Jangan makan apa-apa lagi selain ini."

Omelan Madam Pomfrey tentang kelalaian dan akibat yang ditimbulkannya tidak benar-benar kudengarkan. Aku sangat mengantuk. Aku baru tidur jam tiga pagi karena tidur di sofa itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Belum lagi tugas patroli yang harusnya dilakukan oleh Granger, harus digantikan olehku! Huh!

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Madam Pomfrey keluar dari kamar, dan Granger bertanya, "Mau tidur sampai kapan? Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan, Malfoy."

Aku, yang sebenarnya hendak tidur lagi, langsung melompat. Rasanya seperti ditusuk sepuluh jarum suntik pas di pantat. "Hah? Yang benar saja?"

"Iya," kata Granger santai sambil menyendokkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku berlari ke dalam kamarku, lalu mengambil seragam seadanya, lalu mulai mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas. Roti bakar yang tadinya Granger masak untuk dirinya sendiri, kuambil saja.

"Sarapan pasti sudah selesai!" keluhku kesal.

"Kenapa kau bangun terlambat?"

"Patroli, dan aku tidak bisa tidur di sofa," jawabku seadanya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamarmu?"

Aku juga tidak akan tidur di sofa kalau kamarku tidak kaupakai, Berang-berang!

**TBC**

Mind to RnR? Thank you very much! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A Distance**

Chapter 2

_4 May 2013 _

a/n: Maaf lama update-_- kesehatan ndak terlalu bagus di satu bulan terakhir ini, ditambah dengan pe-er _plus _ulangan yang menggunung -_-

_Mind to read? And review? :D thankyouuus._

.

.

**Hermione**

Bosan juga tidak sekolah dan hanya mendekam di Asrama saja.

Tapi untung Madam Pomfrey tidak mengawasiku di sini atau membawaku menginap. Karena aku pasti bahkan dilarang berdiri—Madam Pomfrey memang terlalu pencemas—atau—apalagi—belajar.

Yeah. Aku senang belajar dan sampai kapan pun tidak akan berhenti belajar.

Maka aku menyihir beberapa biskuit dan mulai belajar. Belajar Ramuan, agar aku tidak dikalahkan lagi oleh Malfoy. Apalagi hari ini ada pelajaran Ramuan dan aku terpaksa tidak masuk sementara Malfoy masuk. Pasti aku tambah ketinggalan dan kesempatan Malfoy untuk kembali unggul menjadi lebih banyak.

Oh, di tengah-tengah kesibukanku belajar, aku sempat mengirimkan Mom dan Dad surat yang mengabarkan keadaanku. Aku sudah berjanji aku akan selalu mengirimkan surat ketika aku sakit, jadi tentu saja aku mengirim surat pada mereka tadi.

Mom dan Dad sangat khawatir. Balasan mereka datang secepat burung hantu baruku—Owly—bisa. Mereka bahkan mulai seperti Madam Pomfrey, melarangku beraktivitas karena aku baru pertama kalinya pingsan. Mom mengirimkan surat balasan yang menasihatiku—dan nasihatnya sama semua—sebanyak tiga lembar serta berbungkus-bungkus obat sakit perut.

Sebenarnya mereka juga mengirimkanku sesuatu. Sebungkus permen herbal yang pahit. Mereka tidak ingin mengirimkanku permen yang manis karena—kata mereka—itu bisa merusak gigiku.

Ternyata kebiasaan seorang dokter gigi tetap sama di setiap keadaan.

.

.

**Draco**

Barusan aku bertemu dengan orang sedungu Granger.

Ketika aku kembali dari makan malam, dia bertanya. "Kau darimana saja?"

Menurutmu aku dari mana dengan jubah Hogwarts seperti ini, Berang-berang? Dari Kutub Utara mencari penguin? Dari Australia mencari kangguru? Dari pasar membeli ikan?

"Ternyata habis pingsan kau tambah tolol," kataku sekenanya sambil melepaskan jubahku.

Granger diam saja. Dia sudah benar-benar terbiasa menganggapku tidak ada ketika aku meledeknya.

Memutuskan tidak ambil pusing, aku bergegas masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarku. Di dalam sana, aku berganti baju dan langsung tidur. Posisi awal tidurku adalah berbaring telentang. Tapi ketika aku membalikkkan badanku ke arah kanan dan membuka mata, aku melihat ada tiga botol ramuan Granger di atas meja, yang tampaknya sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Bergegas aku lompat dari tempat tidur ke luar, mencari Granger.

"Hei, Granger!" seruku. "Obatmu! Kau harus meminumnya!"

Granger sudah ada di depan pintu lukisan, hendak ke luar. Dia menatapku heran ketika aku meneriakinya sambil membawa tiga macam ramuan dengan rambut berantakan dan mata sayu.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya minum obat," katanya santai.

Aku menatap tiga botol ramuan itu. Tidak, Granger harus meminumnya agar aku tidak dimarahi Madam Pomfrey!

"Pokoknya minum!"

"Aku sudah sehat," katanya ringan. "Tidak perlu obat lagi."

Sembarangan.

"Hei, kau harus meminumnya!" seruku sambil menghampirinya. "Kalau tidak, aku yang akan kena marah Madam Pomfrey!"

Granger memutar bola matanya. "Oke oke, akan kuminum!"

Setelah ia meminum ramuan khusus setelah ia bangun tidur dan agar ia tidak muntah, ia berjalan keluar lukisan.

Teringat dengan peringatan Madam Pomfrey yang tidak mengizinkan Granger keluar—atau kalau tidak dia akan membunuhku—aku menyusul Granger sebelum dia benar-benar hilang. "Hei! Kau mau ke mana, Gigi Maju?"

Granger mencibir. "Namaku Granger, Musang!"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli sudah keluar dari Asrama dengan hanya memakai celana _training _hijau tanpa atasan. Asal aku tidak digantung oleh Madam Pomfrey.

"Aku mau patroli, tentu saja," kata Granger. "Aku ingin mengerjakan tanggung jawabku, tidak seperti kau!"

Astaga. Aku lupa kalau malam ini ada patroli!

Aku mendesah. Aku tidak percaya akan tiba harinya ketika aku mengatakan, "Masuk sana! Biar aku yang patroli!"

Granger mengernyit. "_Well_, habis makan apa, Malfoy?"

"Berisik!" kataku sambil menyuruhnya kembali ke Asrama. "Masuk sana! Tidur! Istirahat! Kalau tidak, Madam Pomfrey akan mengomeliku besok, oke?"

Granger menahan tawanya, tapi ia masuk juga ke dalam Asrama.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang untuk kembali ke Asrama. Aku harus mengambil jaket dan jubah dulu sebelum patroli, tentu saja. Masa aku patroli hanya dengan celana _training_ tanpa atasan!

"_Well_," katanya ketika aku hendak keluar dari Asrama. "Semoga patroli-mu lancar, Malfoy…"

Grangeeerr!

.

.

**Hermione **

Kamar Malfoy terbuka lebar ketika aku melewatinya untuk berjalan ke dapur.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, tapi Malfoy belum mandi. Memutuskan menjadi baik hati—sementara saja, tentu—karena dia bersedia patroli sendirian tadi malam, aku membangunkan Malfoy.

"Musang," panggilku sambil menyingkap selimutnya. "Bangun!"

Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat ia mengisap jempolnya. Seperti anak bayi saja. Ternyata Malfoy memang masih kecil.

Dan seperti anak kecil lainnya yang sangat susah untuk dibangunkan, Malfoy tidak bangun-bangun juga. Padahal ia sudah meringkuk kedinginan karena selimutnya kutarik.

"Hei, bangun!" kataku sambil menarik kakinya.

Malfoy menggeliat sejenak, lalu mengusap-usap matanya. "Hm, jam berapa?"

"Tujuh," kataku santai sambil melenggang keluar dari kamar Malfoy.

Malfoy langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya. "Astaga, jam tujuh?"

Aku berhenti dan berbalik, pas ketika aku sampai di depan pintu. "Iya, memangnya kaukira ini jam lim—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Malfoy sudah menyeruak keluar. Menabrakku sehingga aku membentur pintu kamarnya. Dasar Malfoy, sudah untung dibangunkan, masih tidak berterimakasih juga!

"Dasar!" teriakku kesal.

Malfoy sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Di balik pintu itu, samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Granger!" teriaknya.

Aku tidak terima. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Kalau saja kau tidak sakit, mungkin aku tidak akan kerepotan!"

"Memangnya aku tahu aku akan sakit atau tidak?" kataku kesal. Aku berjalan ke depan pintu kamar mandi untuk mendebatnya.

"Ternyata memang aku lebih pintar daripada kau!" balasnya. "Tentu saja kau harus tahu! Kau pasti mengerti kalau kau tidak makan, kau pasti sakit! Atau bahkan meninggal! Dan gara-gara kau aku yang harus—"

"Fine, fine!" teriakku kesal. Malas juga rasanya berdebat dengan si Musang ini. "Terserah kau saja!"

"Minta maaf!" Dia menyuruhku seenak jidatnya.

Aku mencibir.

Menurutku aku tidak salah, oke? Jadi sampai dunia kiamat pun aku tidak akan minta maaf! "Aku tidak salah, Malfoy! Aku tidak ingin meminta maaf padamu bahkan kalau aku harus kehilangan semuanya karena itu!"

"Aku terlambat bangun gara-gara kau, Berang-berang!"

"Kau terlambat karena kau kurang tidur!"

"Aku kurang tidur karena kau!" serunya sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya mengenakan handuk di bawahnya. Dia menunjukku dengan telunjuknya, seperti menantang untuk berkelahi.

"Maksudmu apa?!"

"Kalau saja kau berpatroli, maka aku akan tidur lebih cepat dan tidak terlambat!" serunya dengan keras. Tidak menyadari ada yang salah dalam kalimatnya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus berpatroli?" tanyaku. Oke, emosiku sudah memuncak sekarang.

"Karena itu tugasmu!"

"Itu tugas kita!" kataku jengkel. "Karena kita sama-sama Ketua Murid!"

"Pokoknya minta maaf!" serunya. "Sekarang!"

"Tidak!" kataku.

Malfoy membelalak. Matanya seperti ingin menjeratku.

Matanya lebih 'ganas' dari mata Mrs Weasley yang sedang marah.

.

.

**Draco**

Oke, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi kalau Granger hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi kalau Granger tidak meminum obatnya, atau dia ingin keluar dari Asrama kapan pun.

Terserah saja Madam Pomfrey mau bilang apa. Memangnya ia punya hak untuk mengaturku? Memangnya ia punya hak untuk menjadikanku pembantu dari Granger?!

Ketika melihat Granger rasanya benar-benar kesal. Saking kesalnya sampai rasanya ingin mencabik-cabik apa pun yang ada di sampingku sampai hancur. Karena itu, untuk menghindari rasa kesal, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauhi Granger.

Mengunci kamarku sebelum tidur, baru bangun ketika ia sudah turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan, membelakangi meja Gryffindor, memilih bangku paling jauh dari Granger ketika pelajaran bersama, dan baru kembali ke Asrama ketika Granger sudah patroli. Itulah usaha-usahaku untuk menjauhi Granger.

Rasanya aku tidak ingin berdamai lagi dengan Granger. Sampai kapan pun!

.

**Hermione **

Aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku akan mengatakan ini.

Tapi… hari-hari yang kulewati tanpa berdebat dengan Malfoy rasanya sunyi.

Malfoy mungkin sudah benar-benar membenciku sekarang—dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan kekanakan. Sekarang sudah lima hari sejak kejadian bertengkar tersebut dan Malfoy hanya mengunjungi Asrama Ketua Murid sebanyak satu kali. Dia bahkan tidur di Asrama Slytherin! Dia tidak peduli lagi ketika Madam Pomfrey mengomel karena tugasnya merawatku ia telantarkan.

.

Mungkin ketika dia masuk nanti aku akan meminta maaf saja. Bukan berarti aku yang salah, oke? Aku hanya… bosan hidup jika tidak berkelahi dengan Malfoy.

Bagaimana pun juga hidupku adalah berkelahi dengan Malfoy dan jika aku berhenti berkelahi dengannya, maka itu bukan hidupku…

Oh Harry, Ron, para leluhur Granger… maafkan aku yang telah meminta maaf pada Malfoy!

Tapi aku benar-benar kesepian sekarang.

.

**Draco**

Ini merupakan _surprise _besar ketika…

"Maaf."

Granger? Orang keras kepala yang menyebalkan itu? Yang bergigi besar dan maju itu? Yang rambutnya seperti singa? Yang sok pintar? Yang selalu menantangku berkelahi? Dia… meminta maaf?

Merlin!

Aku menyeringai. "Jadi sudah sadar kalau kau yang salah?"

Wajahnya merah padam. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan bukunya dan segera menggeleng cepat sambil mengambil bukunya dengan kikuk. "Jelas tidak! Aku tidak salah, Malfoy! Aku hanya…"

"Well, kalau begitu… selamat tinggal."

"Dengar dulu!" serunya sambil menahan lenganku.

"Apa? Untuk apa kau minta maaf tapi tidak menyadari kesalahanmu?"

"Aku hanya… bosan. Aku tidak memiliki teman berkelahi lagi di Asrama Ketua Murid, jadi aku meminta maaf padamu."

"Kalau kau tidak menyadari kesalahanmu, berarti aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu."

"Malfoy…"

"Nanananananananananananaaa…"

Tangannya mengepal, siap meninju. Tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap menutup telingaku sambil menyanyi 'nananana…'. Aku benar kok, untuk apa dia minta maaf kalau tidak menyadari kesalahannya?

"Oke oke," katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kurang keras," kataku.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kurang keras!"

"Aku minta maaf!" teriaknya keras. "Puas?"

Cengiranku tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Untung di Asrama Ketua Murid ini hanya ada kami berdua. Kalau tidak mungkin ini akan jadi berita utama di Daily Prophet besok, _Malfoy dan Granger Berdamai_. Uh, judul yang memuakkan!

"Oke," kataku sambil merangkulnya. Jangan kira kenapa, dia temanku sekarang oke? Hahahaha. "_Welcome, Hermione_…"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya lanjut-_- dikerja dari 4 May tapi baru selesai sekarang saking stresnya menulis. Karena gak dikerja maksimal mungkin fic di chapter 2 ini agak mengecewakan… I'm sorry, Guys…**

**Well, mind to Review? Thank you! :D **

**Guest: Hihi, thanks reviewnya :D makasih juga udah mau baca. Dan kalau mereview, knapa ndak sertakan nama? :D Kan lebih akrab *maaf SKSD***

**Azzahranyc: Oke dek, dilanjut :p Ndak, author-nya biasa saja -_-**

**Maria Magdalena Roseline: Thanks reviewnya, Kak :D hehe, iya dilanjut kok… Makasih juga udah mau baca :D **


End file.
